1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a continuously incoming paper web on a reel-spool. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a continuously incoming paper web including a winding station, a take-up station, a transfer apparatus and a contact pressure roll.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In German Reference DE 33 32 827 A1 two bearings are displaced by 180.degree. from one another and are disposed on a rotary head. Each bearing is associated with one reel-spool. These bearings are used alternately as a winding station and a take-up station. A separate contact pressure roll is associated with each bearing. This winding apparatus is suitable only for relatively small rolls, but not for long and heavy rolls, such as are required, for example, in paper technology. Furthermore, it is difficult to accommodate the two contact pressure rolls with their contact pressure mechanism on the rotary head.
Another known winding apparatus is German Reference DE 41 04 635, which also works with a rotary head. The web is conveyed over a deflection roll, which serves as a contact pressure roll in the area of the take-up station. A second contact pressure roll is located in the winding station. During the transfer of the secondary reel from the take-up station to the winding station, one contact pressure roll acts first on the reel and then the other contact pressure roll act on the reel, with the result that the surround angle at which the web contacts the deflection roll, and the angular position at which the contact pressure force acts on the reel, vary to a considerable extent. This results in changes of the contact pressure between the contact pressure roll and the reel, as well as in changes in the web tension. At the desired winding speeds, these changes can not be equalized sufficiently, and as a result, the reel is negatively affected, especially in the wind-up phase.